Dig Deeper
"Dig Deeper" is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on April 22, 2016. Synopsis Alya's new musical partnership doesn’t go as hoped. Singer Scarlett struggles with a movement for non-movers class and discovers a shocking secret about one of her classmates. Vanessa is hurt when Carly forgot their friendiversary to go on her first date with Sasha. Plot Scarlett welcomes the viewers to her "movement for non-movers" class, which she calls it the worst class ever. Julie was also in that class. The class was finishing up their routine. Then, they get an assignment; they are select a name from that hat and whomever they get, they have to observe them and turn it into a movement piece. Scarlett is assigned to observe Julie. She said she should've shuffled harder. At the music room, Alya was organizing her stuff when she hears Bianca talking to Miles about her mom and laughing. Miles was silent. During a confessional, Bianca says that she can tell that Miles is into her. Park gives an assignment for their mid-term. Each of the students, with a partner, are to write, record and perform a song, worth 40% of their grade. Bianca raises her hand and Park immediate answers that it's worth 40%. She raised her hand again and Park again just tells her that they can pick their partner. Bianca gets me ready to ask Miles, when he asks Alya if they want to partner up. To keep it cool, Bianca doesn't ask but tells Jax that he is with her. Alya asks Miles about Bianca and he says that she doesn't need his help, since the last song she 'made up' was such a hit. Bianca looks at Alya with anger and during Alya's confessional, she said that she just became Bianca's enemy number one. Vanessa and Cassandra were next to the stairs, stretching. Cassandra tells Vanessa to stop saying sorry all the time, included that ballerinas are warriors, they fight for what they want. Just then, Vanessa asks her if she could have the next night off but she says no. Vanessa just says ok, but then, Cassandra tells Vee to fight for it. So Vanessa demands for the night off because it's hers and Carly's 9-year friend-aversary. They are going to celebrate it by eating sundaes and watch Avatar, even though they kind of hate that movie now. Cassandra asks Vanessa what's it worth for her. Vee thinks like money. Cassandra says that if she lets her take the night off, Vee has to do Cassandra's homework for a month. Vee hesitates, but says that it's a deal. She's lucky that Cassandra is in a good mood. Miles and Alya are working on writing a song. She tells him that she likes to work with themes likes friendships and sorrow; she thinks it's would be great to do a song about loneliness but they are two voices. So far, Miles likes those ideas. Bianca was listening to the conversation and interrupts and asks Miles for a pencil. Alya looks at Jax, who has a full box of them. At his confessional, he says that Miles is a chic magnet and wonders what does he have that himself has. Alya starts singing some ideas for lyrics and again Bianca interrupts her, asking if she uses auto tune. Alya says no and Bianca says that she should consider it. Alya tries again and for a third time, she gets interrupted. Bianca asks Miles if he knows how to export to iTunes. Alya stated the obvious at her confessional. Miles ask her if she wants to work somewhere else and Alya says she really does. They leave. Jax tells Bianca that he can help her with that but Bianca really wasn't in a mood for that. Scarlett tries to follow Julie around for her 'impossible' assignment, as she said. She knows that she dresses like something different everyday and decides to just wing in the assignment. Miles and Alya are working in the hallway. Alya was playing on her guitar for ideas. Miles the idea that their song should be about money. Other words that he used were wealth, fame, riches and success. Alya sort of disagreed during her confessional but with Miles, she went along with it. Carly and Vanessa were talking after dance class. Carly really wondering if Sasha likes her not. Vanessa reminded her that he bought her her special coffee, yet he did the same with Vanessa. Carly doesn't know what to do so, Vanessa tells her that she has the night off and they could eat ice cream and see a movie, of course for their friend-aversady. Carly liked that. Sasha comes with exciting news that he didn't even let Carly guess. He has tickets and two backstage passes for Shawn Mendes's concert. He invites Carly if she would like to join him. He also apologizes to Vanessa since he only has two tickets and knows that she does not even like Shawn. Carly asks Sasha when is it. It's the very same night of Vee and Cee's friend-aversary. She said that she's totally in. During her confessional, Vanessa says that rule number one is that one cannot bail on friend-aversary. She then tells her that they already have plans but Cee tells her that they could do ice cream and a movie another time. Vanessa leaves, angry. Both Sasha and Carly were confused, but then she remembered that that night was their friend-aversary. Sasha didn't knew what that meant. Carly explains and how she's officially the worst friend ever. Julie and Scarlett are back to their movement for non-movers class. One of their classmates was doing his performance until he got stuck in a position. Julie goes help him and tells him he did a good job. Then their mentor asks if anyone else feels ready perform. Julie raises her hand and starts dancing. After her performance, everyone starts guessing who had she been observing. Nobody guessed it so she said it's Scarlett. During her confessional, Scarlett says that she realized that she can't just throw it in or she'll humiliate herself. She is 100% committed to studying Julie. It's the next morning. Scarlett arrives to school really early so that she can find out more about Julie. She wonders why would someone stay way after school and show up early in the morning. She hears and sees Julie walking into school. She came in with a uniform and goes into the girls restroom. Scarlett silently follows and hides several stalls down. Julie was changing into other clothes and puts the uniform that she had on behind they vent. Julie leaves the restroom. Scarlett goes into the stall where Julie was and opens the vent and she finds the uniform. apologizes to Vanessa.]] In the hallway, Carly finds Vanessa and apologizes for bailing on her for their friend-aversary. She promises Vee that she'll make it up, making her happy. Vanessa asks if Carly would like to hang out after school. Carly hesitates and says she's going with Sasha to the concert. Vanessa again gets upset. Carly tells her that it's her first date ever and it's very important. Vanessa lets her go but tells her to tell Sasha how promises mean little to her. Bianca goes and asks Alya how's it going with Miles. At first, Alya says that it's going good but Bianca keeps denying it. Alya admits that their partnership wasn't working, that all he wants to do is write songs about 'shallow guy stuff'. She even monetized that his hair has more layer than his music, and she tells Bianca not say anything to Miles. Bianca says that she won't do it, because Alya will. Alya didn't understand. Bianca made her realize that artist thrive on honesty, they need to take and give criticism. Alya doesn't want to do it because she doesn't want to be mean. Bianca said that the meanest thing she can do is holding back her true feelings. She said that if she doesn't like Miles's idea, she should tell him. Alya admits that she doesn't really trust Bianca but she's right and it's the professional thing to do. Carly is alone looking through her phone and wondering what is she wearing for her date with Sasha. She really needs Vanessa's help but she knows that she's mad at her. Vanessa comes in walking with Cassandra, who said that she wanted to be the best dancer. Vanessa turns and sees Carly but continues her way. Miles and Alya were working on their song by the stairs. Miles was thinking that they should add a drum line and have a Drake-like sound it. Alya asks they could talk about the song saying that the song doesn't have a story. Miles says that they do, to which Alya responds that all they have is about a guy who gets rich and buys a yacht. She said that their song should be more meaningful and have more feeling. She concluded that Miles's idea sucks. Miles says that sometimes a song can be just for fun. Alya reminds him that their song is worth 40% of their grade and asks him if he has anything important to say. Miles doesn't respond so Alya just says they could continue with a drum line. There was a silence. ’s moving piece about Julie.]] Scarlett does her movement piece on Julie. During her performance, she would change into something different and use her hands as if she was taking a picture. Julie herself was smiling and laughing throughout her performance. When Scarlett, gestured a 'I have a secret' movement, she changes into Julie's uniform, the one that she came to school in. Julie was surprised and her smile disappeared. The classmates knew exactly who Scarlett had to observe. They all guessed it was Julie, who is now angry. Carly goes in the girls change room with balloons and a hot fudge sundae for Vanessa. Vee also had balloons for Carly, but she admitted that she ate her sundae because it was melting. Carly laughs and apologized for how she behaved earlier and tells that she'll miss the concert. Vanessa says that she wants Carly to miss the concert but she was joking and they both get excited for her first date. Vanessa asks Carly what is she wearing and she showed her pictures. Alya goes to the music room. She asks Jax if he had seen Miles. He said he saw him going outside during lunch. Alya assumed that he left. Bianca said that he bailed asked Alya if he wants to join their group instead, which Jax gestured no. She grabs a chair and sits next to Jax saying she couldn't believe he left. Jax, knows of Miles's sickness and tells Alya that one never knows what someone is going through. Alya thinks that she messed up things between her and Miles. Miles comes into the classroom and tells Alya that they need to talk, so they leave the room. Scarlett, still wearing the uniform, asks Julie if she liked her dance. Julie immediately tells her to take it off. She tells Scarlett that it's not a joke and needs to know who did she talk to. Scarlett says that she won't give back unless she tells her what's going on. Julie's parents don't know that she goes to Keaton. She stated that if they'd knew, they'd pull her out. Julie explains that the uniform is from the school that her parents think she goes to. She puts it on every morning and when she gets to Keaton, she changes her clothes. Scarlett tells her that she's been going to Keaton for a year and a half. Julie just stays silent and Scarlett finds it impressive that she's been lying to her parents for that long. Julie said that she didn't have much choice, they didn't even let her audition. She goes on mentioning alittle bit of her past. When they got there, her parents had nothing and now, each of them are successful and want Julie to have a good career. Scarlett assured her that art is a career. Julie agrees but says that for her parents, art is just a drawing that a toddler draws and hangs it on the refrigerator, not that her parents ever did that. singing to Alya thier song.]] Miles and Alya go outside. Miles tells her that he's been thinking what she said and Alya interrupts and apologizes but Miles tells her to just listen. He sings to her the song that he wrote for their mid-term assignment. Meanwhile in the hallways, Sasha and Carly get excited for their date, Vanessa being behind him. In the dance room, Scarlett hugs Julie, feeling sorry fo her situation. During her confessional, Alya thinks that Miles's might be about her, and then calls out Bianca. Miles, on his side, says that it's a love song to life. Trivia * Julie's parents don't know that she's at Keaton School of the Arts. * Carly and Vanessa have been friends for nine years. * The final day of this episode takes place on the 24th of September. * Bianca presumably has a crush on Miles. * Carly has her first date with Sasha. Cast Main * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Josh Bogert as Miles * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Matthew Isen as Jax * Kyal Legend as Julie * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park * Colin Petierre as Sasha Recurring * Adam House as Tall Guy * Eliana Jones as Mel * Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Absent * Romy Weltman as Kit * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna (mentioned) Transcript Quotes Songs * "Cha Cha" * "Lost in Contemplation" * "In the Golden Days" * "I Don't Wanna Hear It" * "Dig Deep (Miles Version)" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z